Wild Force: Tuesday the 17th
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: spin-off. Casey and Drake return to their old stomping ground at camp Tikihana to find out if the place really is cursed
1. prologue

**What up peoplezez**

**I decided to re-post this old story because I thought it would help find inspiration to continue with the sequel to this series. I'm not sure how long it's going to stay up this time so bear with me on this.**

**I do not own anything from Psych; I do own my characters and this story**

**Enjoy**

Casey was not in a good mood when he made his way to the line of cars at the entrance of camp Tikihana. This had by far been the worst camp experience he ever had. Not only did they have to leave early because some janitor got fried in the pool, but his own brother had bailed on him for the local pretty boy for the annual Piñata Making contest. As he made his way over to his dad, his mind was always trying to think up ways to get back at him the moment they got home.

"Hey, aren't you going to say hi to the old man who you haven't seen in a whole week?" his dad called out.

"Hey, old man," Casey said. "Can we go now?"

"We can't leave yet," his dad said. "Where's Drake?"

"Dad, I think he got abducted," Casey said.

Slightly miffed at the response, his dad began looking through the crowd of kids. After a few minutes of searching, he saw his oldest son still in the camp getting his picture taken with a piñata in hand.

"No, there he is," he said. "Hey Drake!"

As Casey through his bag in the back of the truck, Drake waved and began making his way over. Somehow the way didn't go unnoticed by the younger sibling.

"Ugh, perfect," Casey groaned. "Step on it".

Confused, his dad looked between his two kids. Surprisingly, another kid with a ribbon in hand was walking next to him. After a few moments of contemplating, he began to put it together.

"You two didn't team up for the big piñata contest this year, did you?" he asked.

"No," Casey said. "He ditched me for pretty boy Jason Cunningham who wins every year, and I got stuck with the kid who wore the jacket all week".

Sure enough, a kid with a bright yellow thermal was walking past with his mother. As they passed the father in son, the kid couldn't help but wave at Casey.

"It's a million degrees out," Casey yelled. "Why don't you go live on Hoth, you freak?"

This put a damper on the kid's enthusiasm as he scurried away with his mother, leaving Casey and his dad's full attention on waiting for Drake to get to them. As they got closer, his dad recognized Jason as the kid Drake always hung out with when he wasn't anywhere near those prankster buddies of his. Sure enough, when they got within hearing range, they were still talking.

"You keep the piñata," Drake said.

"Okay," Jason replied. "Then you keep the ribbon, Killer Bee. I insist".

After exchanging the stuff, the two did some corny high five before going their separate ways. As Sean made his way over to his parents, Drake went over to Casey and their dad.

"Hey Drake," their dad said. "How was camp?"

"Eventful," Drake said.

After throwing his bag in the back, Drake hopped in and sat next to Casey, who was determinedly avoiding looking at his brother. Their dad followed him in and after starting the truck they took off for home.

"Hey Killer Bee, if you're looking for your knife, it's still lodged in by back," Casey said.

"Oh stop being a cry baby, Casey," Drake said. "Where's your clown piñata?"

"It wasn't a clown," Casey snapped. "And wouldn't you like to know".

**Well, that was certainly interesting**

**Just so it'll make sense for the rest of the story, Casey and Drake are still kids at this point in time. When the story picks up, they are about the same age as they were when the series first started.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Return of the Jason

**What up, peoplezez**

**From here on out, things should really get interesting**

**Enjoy**

"I'm telling you Drake, you can't just put lettuce in a burrito," Casey said.

"And why not?" Drake snapped. "You don't seem to mind when they put it in a taco".

The two brothers were at the Santa Monica pier having another one of their trademark arguments. After the summer where they had to return from camp prematurely, the two arguing about something at the start of vacation had become a commonplace event. Their parents tried for years to get them to stop, but they had long since given up and now just hope they would grow out of it. This summer, they were arguing about whether you can put lettuce in a burrito.

"Because a taco can assimilate anything you put into it," Casey countered. "However, a burrito's authentic. It's the Jimmy Rollins of Mexican cuisine".

"You're full of it, you know that?" Drake retorted. "That is the worst comeback you've ever had, and you have had some doozies-?"

Suddenly, their attention was diverted by the creepiest thing they ever saw. Hanging from a noose strung on a lamp post was what appeared to be a water damaged paper-mache clown. What really set them off, however, was how familiar it was to them.

"What the-" Drake gawked. "Casey, isn't that…?"

"Yeah, it's my Rick Astley piñata," Casey muttered.

"Rick Astley?" Drake snapped. "That's what that thing was supposed to be?"

"Hey, you sound like the judges dude," Casey retorted. "You can clearly tell it looks like him".

"That's not the big issue right now," Drake said. "What's it even doing here? I thought you said you got rid of it years ago".

"You got me," Casey said. "It was an embarrassment just making it in the first place".

"I had it begged down between Jordan Rogers and Reggie Whitmore," a random voice said.

It was only by the person talking that the brothers even noticed that someone was standing there reading a newspaper. It was also when he lowered the newspaper that they recognized the polo wearing face in front of them.

"Jason Cunningham?!" Drake gawked.

"Killer Bee!" Jason laughed. "What's up?!"

After doing their old childhood high five, the two friends quickly hugged. Casey, on the other hand, was far less interested in getting involved in the reunion. When his brother passed the mantle of leader of his prank group to him, he had told the members that Jason had been a childhood incident gone wrong and to never get involved with him. Now that he was back in his life, Casey had a gut feeling that whatever was about to happen, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Oh man, I haven't seen you in years," Drake said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh not much," Jason said. "Just been hanging around the old stomping grounds lately. How's it going, Casey?"

"Cunningham," Casey muttered.

"Oh come on, are you still sore about that piñata thing?" Jason laughed.

"Shut up, Jason," Casey snapped. "Why is that even hanging there? Kids pass through this place all the time".

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "The timing was too good to resist. My friends and I found it when we were drudging out the lake".

"Wait, you went back to Camp Tikihana?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I went back… and I bought it," Jason said. "The camp re-opens at the end of the month. I couldn't be happier".

"That's great," Drake said.

"I know, right?" Jason laughed. "Let's walk".

After unhooking the piñata from the lamp, Drake and Jason made their way down to the beach. Casey, after grumbling about how stupid this was, quickly followed behind them.

"Hey, clear something up for me," Drake said. "It's ok to put lettuce in a taco, so it's ok to put it in a burrito, right?"

"Oh no," Casey said. "He's not getting involved in this. He can't just leave, come back, and everything will go back to the way it was. And more to the point, what are you doing here Cunningham? Somehow, I doubt you came all this way just to gloat about how Friday the 13th is your new life plan".

Casey knew he had this won when he saw Jason visibly flinch. He and Drake stopped walking and looked right at him. From the look on his face, they could tell he was having a hard time deciding what to do.

"All right, look," he said. "You two are the only guys I've ever kept in contact with when the camp closed down, so you're the only ones I can trust with this. I need your help. We're sorta… missing a counselor".

"Wait a minute, how could you be sorta missing a counselor?" Casey gawked.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and there's probably a million different theories as to what happened," Jason said. "Her name's Annie. She's not much of a social person and she hardly ever tells us if she goes somewhere".

"Wow," Casey said. "Uh, no offense, but I think this is a job for the police".

"Are you out of your mind?" Jason gawked. "If I go to the police, the old camp murder stories will start up again and I'll be dead in the water before I even open".

"I bet you will," Casey said. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but my gut says no… in THX".

"Oh, come on Casey," Drake snapped. "If you're not gonna do it for your old camp, or for a friend in dire need, than do it for the kids".

Casey always hated when Drake did that. Whenever Casey tried to talk his way out of something he knew he didn't like, Drake would always find some way to guilt trip him into doing it. If he managed to get out of this in one piece, he was so going to find some way to get back at him for this.

"All right," Casey groaned.

"Great," Jason said. "Meet me in front of the main cabin tomorrow".

**Well, this is as good a place as any for a cliffhanger**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. the Camp Crystal Lake Effect

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

By the time the two brothers were in a few miles of the camp, whatever annoyance Casey had about help Jason had turned to trepidation. He hadn't been to the camp in years, and even still, the road leading to the camp wasn't exactly the same as he remembered it. Right now, the only things on his mind right now were taking care of this Annie business and getting out of there as soon as he could.

Getting their parents to let them go there wasn't exactly a cakewalk. The police had long assumed the janitor's death was a result of foul play so they weren't too keen about letting them go back. The brothers had to do a lot of convincing just to get them to allow them to go there, which they did under the condition that they don't try to cause too much trouble when they were there. That did little to make Casey feel better about this situation, and now that they were getting closer with each passing minute, he was not too happy with it.

"We shouldn't be here, Drake," Casey muttered.

"Ok, I'm getting sick of your whining," Drake said. "We're only going there to help Jason find some missing counselor".

"Yeah, so says the guy who bailed out on his brother the first chance he got," Casey snapped.

"Oh, get over it," Drake retorted. "It was just one stupid piñata. It's not a big deal".

"It is a big deal," Casey said. "This isn't about the piñata. We were supposed to be brothers. A pre-teen duo on a missing to make-whoa!"

Drake barely had time to apply the brake to stop the car from plowing into a bicentennial bike in the middle of the road. However, it wasn't the bike that was the creepy part, but the old guy wearing nothing but overalls riding it that was freaking them out.

"You're all doomed!" he yelled before pedaling off.

"That settles it," Casey said. "We're out of here".

"Oh relax," Drake hissed. "He's probably just the friendly local".

"Oh yeah, he's friendly all right," Casey retorted. "He's the Walt Gorney of Camp Tikihana. 'Turn back now before you all die'".

"Ok, now you're just being paranoid," Drake said. "Look, when this blows over, I'll take you to the local video store and get you whatever movie you want... my treat".

That did nothing to lift Casey's mood by the time they reached Camp Tikihana. Instead, all it seemed to do was make him even more agitated than he already was. If he was already this worried about being here, then he was sure more unwelcome surprises were headed in their direction.

When the two brothers stepped out of the car, the first thing they noticed was that there were already people there. Two guys were at the front of the camp, one cutting up some logs while the other was on a ladder trying to repaint the camp sign.

"Excuse me," Drake called to the guy on the ladder as he made his way down. "We're looking for Jason Cunningham. Have you seen him around?"

"He's in the main cabin," the guy said. "He's trying to figure out what happened to Chester. If it turns out to be a flesh eating virus, I get $10".

"Oh, I get it," Casey said. "You're the funny man".

"Hey, I'm Clyde," the guy said. "I'm in charge of all water activities and anything wet".

"I'm Casey," Casey said. "This is my brother Count Dorkula-!"

Suddenly, the other guy's slicing a log made them jump a bit. Clyde shot him a dirty look as he made his way over, completely oblivious to what happed.

"I'm Billy, fitness sculpting, nutrition," the guy said.

"Oh hey, I'm a bit of a fitness buff myself," Casey said. "I'm currently training for the Santa Barbara 1K".

"That's only like 300 feet," a clearly confused Billy said.

"Not a lot of training involved in it," Casey said.

"Hello," Drake said out of nowhere.

Confused, Casey turned his attention to the direction his brother was staring. Sure enough, he was oogling a girl who was skinny dipping at the edge of the lake. From what he could see, it didn't look like she enjoyed the attention.

"Oh, don't do that," Casey snapped as she made her way toward them.

"Do what?" Drake retorted

"Browse the first hot girl you see," Casey countered.

"Casey, I don't browse every hot girl I see," Drake hissed.

"Oh right, just like you don't flick your nose to seem cool," Casey countered.

"What's going on here?" the girl asked when she was within range for them to hear her.

"Hey, I'm Drake," Drake said flicking his nose in an attempt to draw attention to himself.

"Cissy, arts and crafts," the girl said. "What are you two doing here? The camp doesn't open for another few weeks".

Before either Casey or Drake could say anything else, the main cabin door opened. Jason slowly made his way out, and boy was he a mess. He was wearing the same uniform Billy and Clyde were wearing, but from the look of it, it didn't seem like Jason had bothered to wash it. On top of that he was carrying a monkey doll behind him for no particular reason.

"Oh good," Jason said. "You guys made it. Do you want some cookies?" I have some in the stove, but the pilot light's not working for some reason".

"Uh… hey… Jason," Casey called out. "Have you… uh… got anything new about the whole Annie situation yet?"

"I thought you said she called?" Cissy snapped.

"No, she didn't," Jason said. "I thought she would. How about those cookies?"

Instead of walking back toward the cabin, Jason began making his way toward the woods. However, that was the least of Casey's concerns right now.

"Ok, what was up with the doll?" Casey asked.

"it's for the kids Casey," Drake said.

"Nobody uses that kind of doll anymore," Casey said. "And what was up with his shoes?"

"They're good arch support," Drake snapped.

"They're both left feet," Casey retorted.

"I see what you're trying to do," Drake hissed. "You're trying to pin everything Jason does as creepy because you don't like the guy".

"Uh… if you're here to help with this whole Annie mess, why don't I take you to her cabin," Cissy said.

Before they could get any further with their argument, Cissy began dragging the two brothers in the direction of the cabins. Casey had no idea what was going on but he could tell this was already turning out to be more than he bargained for.

**Well, this is turning out to be a lot more than Casey expected**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. AN

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry I haven't been updating the story lately. Kinda been caught up with stuff lately. Y'know, Summer vacation, plus possibly being in a play, stuff like that. I'll try to get back to it soon but no exceptions**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This is just to let you know what's going on**


End file.
